Sweeter than Candy
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Leo has a caramel candy, Elliot wants it.


**Author notes:**

This is my first fanfict of Pandora hearts.

_Eliot and Reo._ **Leo and Elliot. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PH.

It might be bad! I'm sorry, And I haven't really written out there kind of personality before but it intrigues me :D

Again Sorry!

**_Please Review_**. It's very late and I just wanted to get this done! :)

Fluff! :3 **One shot.**

* * *

Eliot walked down the hallway back to his and Leo's dorm room, as he opened the door and stepped in, it was the usual.  
Leo underneath many books on his bed as he's laying down reading, Eliot shuts the door and walks to his bed.

He sat down but then heard something unusually annoying, he turned to Leo who was deep inside his book but his mouth was moving slowly.  
"What's in your mouth?" Eliot asked irritated about the noise, standing up and walking towards his servant.  
Leo glanced up and showed Eliot a small caramel candy on his tounge then it was back into his mouth, Eliot thought of a pleasant idea and smirked abit "Really does it taste good?" he asked him.

"Yeah!" He mutters as he looks back towards his book, Eliot pushed the book out of his face and lean in but he felt a hand collid with his head.

Eliot glares at him. "You... didn't need to hit me!" He growl in annoyance, Leo grins lightly and nods. "I did Eliot, you were going to take my candy.

"Your.. ridiculous! Just.. give me the candy!" They both start pulling and pushing each other away until they both fall off the bed with many books after, before Eliot knew it he was on top of his servant who has a light blush on his cheeks.

"Punishment!" Eliot whispers as he connects his lips with Leo's, tasting the sweetness upon his lips, he bites lightly on Leo's bottom lip and notices that he isn't letting him in, he tugs abit harder, his hands now roaming his servants body, reaching under his shirt and on his skin that makes Leo gasp.

He smirks as he enters his mouth and feels the small candy swirling, they both battle for dominance over the candy then Eliot lets up as Leo is panting lightly for air.

"Thanks!" He says and gets up, before he goes back to his bed with his prize in his mouth he's harshly pushed up against the wall by Leo.

"That's mine give it back!" He growls, Eliot smiles. "Come and get it!"

Leo automatically attacks his mouth and they fight over the candy with there tongues all over again, Leo clutches onto Eliots shirt, and Eliot holds him up by the waist then he starts to walk backwards towards the bed.

They fall and Leo now has the candy he pushed Eliot off him but before he can make his escape Eliot pulls him back,"Where do you think your going?"

"Back to my books!" Leo said simply, Eliot rolled his eyes. "No your not, I want the candy!" He groans as Leo tries to push him away.

"This is mine, I'll give you one later!" Leo said almost irritated at how Eliot was acting towards a candy. Once Eliot was close in contact with Leo's lips again he said. "I like the one in your mouth!"

Leo feels himself blush as Eliot's lips brush against his and Leo grabs Eliots arms, pulling him closer as their lips touch, feeling the warmth but when Eliot took the candy from in his mouth, Leo gives up.

"Is that all you wanted.. A stupid candy?" Leo asked almost hurt by his masters actions and how he truly felt towards Eliot, he stands up and walks towards his bed but then he felt a hand grip his arm and turn himself around quickly and Eliots lips are on his, tasting the caramel candy on his lips he melts.

Eliot pulled away. "I like how you taste alot better then the candy!"

Leo smiles. "Stupid, the candy was an excuse just so you could kiss me?" Eliot smiled sheepishly then he regains his composer. "I'm not stupid to get jealous over a candy!" He glares at Leo who chuckles. "I wasn't jealous" His voice was a dangerous tone, Eliot chuckles lightly.

"Oh yeah, your such a li-" He was cut off by Leo forcefully pulling him down and their lips touch after a few seconds Leo pulled away. "Sweeter then candy!" Leo wraps his arms around Eliots waist, Eliot smiles and does the same and sniffs something unusual.

"You... smell like jade.. or is that lavender?"

He can hear his servant laugh underneath him, and he leaves it be as he can taste Leo and the candy in his mouth and he loves it, and loves him.

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**

How'd you like it?

I really tried my hardest! Not exactly their emotions but I wanted to see if they let go of some of that anger and actually had fun with a different element!

Candy.

Please Review! Lol.

**_~Edit. 3/4/11_**


End file.
